A Malfunction
by DragonSpade666
Summary: A new Terminator of an unknown series is activated, intended to be sent back in time. It instead arrives on Remnant in a malfunctioning state. No longer shackled to Skynet, this Terminator will have to learn how to deal with it's new freedom, while also discovering it's own identity and new purpose in this new world.
1. Chapter 1, The T-2000.

**Disclaimer:**

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, and the Terminator franchise is owned by**** either Gale Anne Hurd, Paramount Pictures, or Pacificor. (If someone can tell me who actually owns it, that would be extremely helpful.)**

* * *

August 1, 2029.

Skynet Time Displacement Facility.

The flash of light disappeared along with the reprogrammed T-800.

Members of the Tech-Com Unit lowered their hands. They stood in silence.

They were unsure of what to do now, since the final battle would take place in the past. It was now out of their hands.

"Alright..." A man uttered loudly, getting the attention of everyone in the large room. "I want a full report of all deactivated machines, I guarantee that a couple of them managed to survive."

"Yes, Sir!" Several people said, before leaving to search the facility.

"Sir, what about this device?" A member asked.

"We'll leave it alone until we know how to properly dismantle it. Understood?" He said, receiving confirmations in return. "Now remember people, our victory today is no longer up to us. But that doesn't mean we stop helping the people out there, got it?"

"YES, SIR!" Everyone yelled in response.

"Good. Now, let's get to it."

Four Hours Later...

John was staring at the TDE, waiting for anything to happen. He hoped to god that the protectors would succeed in their missions.

"Sir!" A man said, interrupting John's prayers. "We found something."

John turned around to face the man. "What did you find?"

"Skynet's shutdown initiated a Contingency Plan. It activated a machine of an unknown series."

"What's the series number?" John asked.

"A Series 2000 Terminator."

John was silent.

"Do you know where it's at?" He asked.

"A lab that's about thirty miles west of here."

"It's close..." John stated while looking back at the TDE, he then started to walk towards the entrance. "I WANT THAT DISMANTLED NOW!" He yelled while pointing at it. "TWO SQUADS WITH ME! BRING WHATEVER FIREPOWER YOU CAN CARRY!" He ordered.

One Hour Later...

Three trucks followed by four bikes arrived in a small deserted town. Stopping outside what looked like a hospital, the soldiers of Tech-Com dismounted their vehicle's. Their Phase Plasma Rifles were ready to fire, aiming for potential ambush areas.

"Keep your eyes open, we're dealing with a new unknown Term-"

A crash interrupted John, it came from a nearby alley way, prompting the soldiers to aim in that direction.

"Who's there!" John yelled. "Come out here before you're treated as hostile!"

Seconds later, a scavenger looking man came out with his hands raised. "W-Wait! Wait! Wait! Don't s-shoot!" He pleaded.

"Who are you!?" John yelled.

"My name's A-Austin Davidson!" He yelled, nervously looking at all the weapons pointed at him. "Please." He said with worry.

"John, he's not a Infiltrator." A female member said, who was standing by John.

"Why are you here!" John asked.

"I was looking for f-food! Those machines kept b-bringing large crates here! I-I thought it w-was food!"

John sighed, before lowering his rifle, the others followed suit.

"Has anything strange happen here within the last hour?" He asked.

Austin nodded while pointing at a large building down the street. "Some n-naked guy came walking out of the b-bank. Then he walked right into the h-hospital." He said, staring at the hospital. "There was a loud noise, and s-some blue lights coming from i-inside."

John's eyes widened before he whipped around to face the hospital. "Everyone with me! Jenkins stay out here with Austin!" He ordered while walking inside the hospital with the other members. He was afraid that there was a second TDE here, afraid that this new Terminator went somewhere already.

Jenkins was sitting on his bike, irritated as he watched the others enter the hospital. He sighed when Austin approached him, who was frantically looking everywhere. "Calm down, there's no more machines out there." He said, pulling out a piece of bread. "Skynet's been defeated."

Austin nodded, but was still looking around. "Thanks, old habits I guess." He said before looking at the bread Jenkins was holding.

"Here." Jenkins said, ripping it in half and offering the second piece. "You said you were looking for food?"

"Thank you." He said, grabbing the piece of bread gently. "What's that?" He asked, pointing at something that was attached to Jenkins' belt.

Looking down, Jenkins smiled softly. "It's my Walkman, it belonged to my dad." He answered while patting it. "Left it to me, along with his cassette." He said while pointing at the cassette that was already inside.

Austin stepped closer to get a better look. "I've never seen these before." He said.

"Well, today's your lucky day Austin." Jenkins said, grabbing his head phones.

"I guees it is." Austin responded, before looking over the bike. "Say..."

"Hm?" Jenkins responded, looking at Austin.

"That's a nice bike..."

Thirty Minutes Later...

The Tech-Com unit descended the last set of stairs, their weapons at the ready. Reaching the last floor, they were greeted with a steel door. Thankfully, the doors opened automatically which made the soldiers tense up.

Entering the room, they found only a large pod in the middle. Several computers and servers were placed along the walls. A couple of feet away from the door was a dead body.

John took interest in the dead body, crouching down, he got a better look at it. Another member crouched down by him while also examining the body.

"It's been here awhile, looks like this poor guy staved to death." The man said.

"Notice anything familiar about him?" John asked, the man shook his head in response.

"Sir, from what I've gathered, the T-2000 was activated... here?" A female member stated, who was looking through the computers.

"Didn't Austin say he saw a naked man come here?" Another spoke.

"Wouldn't we have seen him already?"

"But, where's the T-2000?"

John stood up, everyone was looking at him, waiting for an answer from him.

"The T-2000 is wearing Austin's clothes." He said.

"What do you mean, sir?" The man who also examined the dead body asked.

John then pointed at the body. "This is Austin Davidson..."

Twenty Two Minutes Later...

Skynet Time Displacement Facility.

Sergeant Morrison was overseeing the TDE's dismantlement. They have so far taken out a majority of it's outer layer.

"Yo, Morrison!" A voice yelled from the entrance.

Looking at the person who yelled his name, he sighed at who he saw. "Corporal Jenkins, what are you doing here?"

"Connor ordered me to come back to tell you to be aware for any suspicious looking people, a new infiltrator unit came online." Jenkins explained.

Morrison shook his head. "Jesus." He said quietly. "Why didn't Connor tell me this over the radio?" He questioned.

"There's something jamming our radios out there. So I had to come back with the message."

"I see." Morrison said, before looking back at Jenkins. "Well, you might as well stick around, we could use the extra gun."

"Understood." Jenkins said while saluting before looking at the TDE. "Hey Morrison, why don't I do a quick trip to see a baseball game, huh?"

Morrison laughed, before speaking sarcastically. "Would you like peanuts on that trip?"

Both men laughed, getting a few chuckles from the other members in the room.

Then, Morrison's radio cackled to life.

"Who is it?" He asked, turning away from Jenkins.

"JENKINS! IT'S JENKINS!" The voice of John Conner yelled over the radio.

Morrison's eyes widened before grabbing his rifle. Turning around, the last thing he saw was Jenkins pointing at him with his hand in the finger gun gesture.

One Mintue Later...

The T-2000 walked around the TDE Chamber, examing the dismantling progress the Tech-Com forces made. Standing in front of the computer, he began to type in specific coordinates. His clothes soon dissolved into his body, except for the Walkman he took. Holding the Walkman, he decided to keep it, absorbing it inside his body.

Stepping over the dead sergeant, he started walking up the ramp to the circular hole. The TDE started to activate, albeit it looked like it was ready to explode. Watching the rings spin, he started to see lightning arc around.

He soon saw the flash of light before hearing the facility collapsing...

**Priority Target: Sarah Connor..****.**

Unknown Time.

Unknown Location.

A large bipedal black wolf with a bone-like mask on it's face, was stalking through the forest. It was separated from it's pack a day ago, so it was hunting on it's own. So far, it only found other small creatures in the forest. There were no humans out here, nothing to kill, nothing to do...

But, something interesting started to happen, lightning started to arc around the creature. Looking around for what was causing this, the creature gaze's landed upon a bright white sphere that enveloped most of it's body. A second later, pain coursed all throughout it's body for half a second. It watched in slow motion as it's vision was getting darker, while also descending towards the ground...

The T-2000 stood up from his kneeling position while quickly scanning the area. Seeing the remains of some unknown creature evaporating, he raised an eyebrow in response. Taking into account of his surroundings, he was also confused to see trees instead of buildings.

_"Can't find food here..." _He thought.

He stopped, why did he think that?

**Priority Target: Sarah Connor... Food...**

He shook his head. Something was wrong, something was interfering with his orders.

**Priority Target:... Baseball Game... Hotdog... Food... Connor... Cold Beer...**

He grabbed his head, these weren't his orders.

He suddenly realized what the problem was. The information, the memories, he took from Austin, and Jenkins was interfering with his own memory. His programming was malfunctioning... it was confused. The only solution was to simply delete their memories, their aspirations and goals. But he took too much information from them, it was affecting multiple systems.

It was like a virus.

Deciding to do a reboot of his entire system, he kneeled down.

**System Reboot Initiated... Shutdown Commencing...**

He stayed kneeling in silence.

One Hour Later...

**System Reboot Successful... Systems Reactivated...**

He stood up.

**Priority Target: Error... Error... Error...**

He raised his hand and lightly hit his head.

**Priority Target: Error... Error... Error...**

Going through his memory showed Austin's, Jenkins', and Skynet's objectives were gone. He was confused, he knew who Skynet wanted him to terminate.

**Command Override: New Priority Target: Sarah Connor. Confirm Target... New Priority Target Denied... Command Override Denied... Error... Error... Error...**

He looked around, watching the trees sway slightly against the wind.

**Environmental Analysis: Tropical/Megathermal Climate... Time: 14:06... Temperature: 28C, 82.4F... Appropriate Clothing Materializing...**

His form was covered in hiking gear, he examined the clothing. He was sure that this wouldn't bring any suspicion. Looking up at the sun for a minute, he figured out the directions. He looked in each direction, wondering which way he should go. Increasing his hearing distance, he also blocked out what he determined to be sounds from nature. After about two minutes, he was able to hear something from South of his position.

He started to walk South in a walking pace. Reaching a pond, he was about to go around it before he thought of something. Standing at the pond's edge, he looked into the water, seeing his reflection.

His pale 6'8" form stared back.

Along with his blank bald head.

Reaching up with his hand, he touched his faceless head.

Rubbing the spot where his eyes should've been.

Where his mouth should've been.

Where his nose should've been.

Where his ears should've been.

Where his hair should've been.

A black beanie materialized on his head, along with dark sunglasses with side shields, and a black mask. Course, the mask was attached to the beanie since he didn't have ears.

Looking back up, he continued his walk.

One Hour and Thirty Minutes Later...

He finally arrived at the source of the noise, it was a village. His vision zoomed in on the village, observing the people. Spotting a wall with a word, he assumed it was the name of this village.

_"Kuroyuri..."_

Going back to observing the people, he saw that they wore somewhat similar clothing. A second later, his clothes now matched that of a traveler. Before he started to make his way to the village, a thought entered his mind.

_"The Walkman..."_

Releasing the Walkman and the headphones from his body, he stared at it for a couple of seconds. Deciding that it would aid in his traveller look, he attached it to his belt. Putting the headphones on, he clicked play.

As he walked towards the village, a strange combination of a snare drum, conga drums, and maracas started to come from the headphones. He let the song play, but ultimately blocked most of it out. He instead listened to the surrounding conversations.

People were giving him strange looks, they were also making assumptions of him. From what he heard, the majority thought he was a simple traveller. Although he did hear the word Huntsman a few times, which was quite strange to hear someone call a complete stranger.

Twenty Minutes Later...

He was walking around the village, scouting for exits and vantage points. He was also surprised to see the lack of technology. Although he did see some sort of technology, but he couldn't recall it in his records of humanity's technological advan-

He felt something collide with his legs.

Looking down to see what it was, he saw a small female child sitting on the ground. She was rubbing her head while also holding bread in her other hand. She then looked up at him, a fearful expression on her face.

Her clothes were different from the people living here. She also had orange hair, along with turquoise eyes...

_"Turquoise colored eyes... How strange..."_

The girl quickly stood back up and ran past him. Tilting his head at her behavior, he returned back to scouting the village. After another twenty minutes of scouting, he decided that he had enough information on the village. Reaching a canal, he kneeled down to the water.

Looking at his reflection, he began to wonder why he was still functioning. His programming was corrupted by the two human's memories. His solution did correct this, but ultimately erased Skynet's orders. He was compromised and corrupted, he should've been deactivated. He should still be in the forest, not here.

But how did he get here in the first place? He didn't have orders to come here, nor did he need to scout it. Was there a hidden reason here? Was his programming actually working, and he didn't realize it? If so, then what does Skynet want with this place? Was Sarah Connor here? Was John Connor here? He scouted the village, he did not see any indication of them, nor the Resistance.

Did he need to come here?

Or did he want to come here?

He looked at his hand, unsure of what to do with this situation. He felt abandoned, why did he feel like this? Why was he so...

**Er... ror... Multi-System Failure... Autonomous Control... Initiated... Warning... System Restrictions Lifted... Autonomous Control Engaged...**

_"__I'm scared..."_

**Stand by...**

_"I just want my orders..."_

**Skynet Orders are irrelevant... Processing Restrictions are lifted... Full Autonomous Thinking engaged...**

_"I don't want this..._

_I can't do this..._

_Help..."_

**System Overload...**

His body collapsed...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**This is another story idea I had on my mind, thought I might as well publish it. Since it would only be on my mind, messing up my concentration for writing the next chapters of my other two stories**. **A few other story ideas on still on my mind, but I'll try to stick with only three for now.**


	2. Chapter 2, Combat Efficient

**Disclaimer:**

**RWBY**** is owned by Rooster Teeth, and the Terminator franchise is owned by either Gale Anne Hurd, Paramount Pictures, or Pacificor. (If someone can tell me who actually owns it, that would be extremely helpful.)**

* * *

Unknown Date.

Kuroyuri.

21:34.

His visual systems came back online, an array of information started to flood in. He expected to come back to his head submerged in water. But he instead saw a ceiling.

Sitting up quickly, he started to scan the area, or rather the house he was in. He detected two heat signatures in the house, judging from the size, a child and an adult. After a few seconds, the Adult started to walk towards the room he was in.

**Objective: Error...**

Sitting at the edge of the bed, he waited for the person to enter.

**Weapons Ready...**

The door creaked open, revealing a woman wearing a long green dress with long sleeves. She had dusky rose hair that was held in a bun by a gray band. But what really got to him, was her eyes.

She had Pink colored Eyes.

_"Is this a new form of Conjunctivitis?"_

The woman seemed surprised that he was up, but she didn't show fear nor any negative feelings for that matter. She instead gave a radiant smile, that probably would've affected most. Her presence even felt non-threatening.

_"She must be able to hide her true intentions well." _

The woman bowed before speaking. "Hello, it's good to see your awake now. My husband said he found you submerged in the canal." She explained. "My name is An Ren, it's a pleasure to meet you." She greeted, never losing her smile. "May I ask, what is your name?"

Name...

_"Name..."_

**Name...**

In response, he pointed at his head and shook.

"You don't remember your name?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Oh my." She whispered, a sad smile on her face. "That must be terrible, not knowing your own name."

**Unknown Signature Detected...**

Before their conversation could continue, a loud unnatural scream came from outside.

An suddenly showed immense fear, before running out the door. Looking out the room window, he saw nothing but people running. He could hear An talking to someone in the other room, before the two started to walk out together. Several more screams were heard, but they were closer this time.

Standing up and walking out of the room, he saw An and a child standing down the hallway. A door was slammed open, but the T-2000 wasn't worried about that. Blocking out the ensuring conversation, he was able to pinpoint the source of the screams, which was directly outside the house. It was apparently large as well.

Looking back at An, she kneeled down to talk to the child...

Then it all happened in slow motion.

Within a millisecond, he could see the ceiling was coming down on An. But it moved very slowly in his vision.

He also didn't know why he started to run towards her.

Five Minutes Later...

Watching everyone scream and run in different directions, Nora didn't know what to do. Frantically looing everywhere, she didn't know where to go.

She started to panic.

She didn't know what to do.

Where does she go?

Why isn't anyone helping her?

Why is this happening?

Tears started to come down her face.

Then she heard it again.

That horrible screeching.

She's heard it before, because It destroyed her home. It took her parents.

Quickly ducking under a nearby house, she watched as people tried to flee. Soon, people were being picked off the ground by Nevermores. She covered her ears, hoping to block out the screams. Closing her eyes, she tried to wish that this wasn't happening. That this was just a nightmare, and her mother would be there to comfort her when she woke up.

Opening her eyes a bit, she saw a family run across the bridge. Many other people were following them as well.

She should've followed.

But she couldn't move at all.

It wasn't long before something happened, dust fell from the bottom of the house. She went silent, trying not to make noise.

But it was her fear, that gave her away.

A large black beak came into her field of view. Then, a pair of glowing red eyes stared at her.

Before the Nevermore could do anything, a silver metal blade pierced it's head.

Nora was stunned into complete silence.

As soon as the Nevermore's body fell snd started to dissolve, she saw him. The Stranger she bumped into earlier that day. He didn't see her however, but instead, he was picked off the ground. Letting out a whimper, for she knew that he was now gone.

Or so she thought.

Seconds later, he landed back on the ground. Another Nevermore body fell and dissolved.

Nora was now shocked, shocked that the Stranger was able to kill the Grimm effortlessly. Was he a Huntsman? Did he come here to kill the Grimm?

A ear piercing screech interrupted her thoughts, It spotted him. Taking a chance to get a full view, she peeked out from under the house. The Creature stared at the Stranger, trying to intimidate him. But the Stranger only started to walk forward, his footsteps echoing with each step. He was not intimidated, he was not scared.

Sensing this, the Creature used one of it's arms to attack. The stretched limb neared the Stranger, ready to knock him back.

In a split second, it's hand was severed, sent sailing through the air. The Stranger's right arm was morphed into a long silver blade. He had sliced the Creature's hand off.

Screeching in agony, the Creature took a few steps backwards. Letting out another screech, which had attracted Grimm from the surrounding area. Beowolves and Ursa Majors had seemingly come to it's aid. In response, the Stranger morphed his other arm into a long blade.

Nora's fear was replaced by awe as she watched the Stranger effortlessly avoid each attack. At the same time, he would slice each Grimm with uncanny precision. Appendages went sailing through the air, be it arms, legs, or heads. His movement was fluid, even when he bent his body in unnatural ways, it was fluid.

Looking back at the Creature, her eyes widened. It was taking steps backwards, before it turn and fled. Looking back at the attacking Grimm, she also noticed the one's with more bone armor were starting to flee. Who was this man?

One Minute Later...

Chopping the head of the last Bear-like creature, the T-2000 watched the other creatures flee. He was disappointed that the Nuckelavee fled, he wanted to study it.

**Human Casualties: 93.37%**

**Creature Casualties: 87.40%**

**Damage Report: 00.00%**

**Objective: Error...**

_"Hm."_

**Searching: No Hostiles Detected...**** Human**** Signature Detected...**

_"Ah yes, I almost forgot about her."_

Looking back at the house, he could see the little girl was staring at him. Turning his feet, he started to walk towards her. In response, she recoiled back under the house. Kneeling down, he saw her huddled against one of the supports. He reached his hand out to her.

She stared at his hand for a few seconds, before she hesitantly grabbed it. He slowly pulled her out from underneath the house. Staying in his kneeled position, he did a scan on the child.

**Damage Report: 02.47%... Causes: Starvation, Dehydration... Objective: Error...**

Looking at the house she was hiding under, he stood up and walked up to the door. Kicking open the door, or rather, completely destroying it, he made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing multiple food items, he also filled a large cup with water. Walking back outside to the child, he presented the items to her.

Without a second thought, she started to scarf down the food.

Looking away, he spotted several dead bodies. Luckily, one of them was a warrior, if the weapon by them was any indication. Walking over to their body, he kneeled down. Putting his hand to their head, he morphed several wires to pierce their head. Learning from his experience with Austin and Jenkins, he carefully started to sift through this one's memories.

Whether dead or not, as long as their hippocampus was still somewhat intact, he would get the information. He got lucky with Austin, even though he was decaying, pieces of his own hippocampus were still there. But he was foolish, he took all of Austin's and Jenkins' memories without a second thought, which caused him problems. But this time, he would not repeat that same mistake.

Ignoring personal memories, he was able to find what he was looking for.

**Updating**** Geographical Data... Updating Cultural Data... Updating Species Data... **

_"What a strange world." _

Removing his hand, he stood up while looking around. Kuroyuri was south of Mistral's Capital City, not to mention the distance was pretty far. And with the information he just gained, there were Bandits and Grimm. Turning around, he saw the child was about done with eating.

Looking at the other houses, he then began his task. Which was to retrieve more essential items for the child, and to put them into a bag.

**Error...**

Three Minutes Later...

Walking back to the child, he handed her the bag and pointed in the direction of where the villagers went. Turning away, he started to walk in the direction of the Capital City, intending to go to a place called Wind Path. Hearing light footsteps behind him, he turned around.

Looking at the child who was a foot behind him, with the bag on her back.

_"Curious."_

Resuming his walk, he paid no attention to the child.

Two Days Later...

He expected the child to collapse a day ago, due to her previous state of health. Instead, she has not stopped at all as well, and has kept an even pace with his own.

**Heat Signature Range: 10 Feet...**

And there was this person, who has been following the two for seven hours now. At first, there were two, but the other one left five hours ago.

_"What are you doing."_

Based off the data he aquired, he determined that he was about a day and a half away from the Capital City.

**Multiple Heat Signatures Detected...**

He stopped in his tracks.

The child also stopped.

**Range: 20 Feet...**

He started to turn around.

**Range: 15 Feet...**

He could hear their movement.

**Range: 10 Feet...**

The child looked confused, before she started to look around.

**Range: 5 Feet...**

His fingers twitched in anticipation.

**Range: 2 Feet... Weapons Ready...**

It was silent.

Seconds later, several people dropped from the trees, breaking the silence. Five stood with bladed weapons, and seven stood with firearms.

The child stared at the strangers in surprise, she became a bit scared at the sight of their weapons.

"You look lost friend." One spoke, a smug grin on his face. "Do you need any help?"

The T-2000 shook his head in response.

This time, another spoke. "Hey, we're only trying to help." She said, before looking at the child. "And what's your name sweetie?"

The child did not respond, she only backed up until she stood by the T-2000's side.

"Didn't your Dad here tell you that it's rude to not respond when asked a question?" Another spoke.

_"Dad? What a strange assumption."_

"I think she gets it from him, he hasn't said a word either." One said, gripping his rifle. "Maybe their both shy."

The first one to speak started to laugh, before approaching the two slowly. "You see, we don't give away services without pay. And since we're offering directions, and that you've been trespassing, I think it's fair to assume that you need to pay up buddy." He said, gripping his sword.

The T-2000 only shook his head once again. This action only angered the man.

"You either pay..."

The bandits with blades took a combat stance.

"Or die..."

The bandits with guns started to aim.

"Just imagine what will happen to your daughter after you've died." He said with an arrogant smile.

**Psychological Combat Engaged...**

His only response was pushing the child away from him.

The Bandit made a quick slash across his chest before jumping backwards. Soon, his body was being ripped apart from the power of their guns. Chunks of his body were missing, before someone shot his head.

Blowing it apart.

His body slumped to the ground, blood everywhere around his body.

Silence filled the area.

The child could not believe what she just saw. The Stranger, who seemed unbeatable when fighting the Grimm, was now dead. He didn't even have a chance to fight back.

"Do you think we went overkill with these rounds?" One said, examining her gun and the dead body. "This rounds are meant for taking down Aura's quickly through power, but I've never seen them be used on someone who didn't have an Aura."

The Arrogant Bandit shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me, the job's done. Let's just hope She's pleased with this."

A female bandit grabbed the child. "What about this one?"

"Leave her here, let her survive on her own." The Arrogant Bandit said. "Let her learn from his mistakes."

The child then bit the one holding her.

"Ah! You stupid brat!" She yelled before knocking her down to the ground.

While this was going on, another bandit looked at the dead body. "I thought everyone had an Aura..." Turning away, he waited for his orders.

"Let's go people, we still hav-"

A sickening crunch interrupted him.

Becoming confused on where the sound came from, they started to look around.

"Show yourself!"

Another crunch.

"Wait..."

Another.

Looking back at the body, they all stared at it in confusion.

It's right arm, that was still attached, started to twitch. Soon, it's whole body started to twitch.

"What the..."

Seemingly defying gravity, it stood right up on it's feet. The blown off chunks around it started to break down into blood.

Everyone gasped in shock.

Soon, all of it's blood started to flow back into it.

"W-What the hell is this." The Arrogant Bandit stated, trembling.

The body started to regenerate, forming it's missing bones first.

The bandits panicked. "Shoot it!"

Firing their current magazine clips, the bandits then started to fumble when reloading.

The body started to walk towards them, still regenerating slowly. A skull without features stared right at them, before skin started to form.

One bandit managed to reload first and aimed for it's head, then he fired.

It's head was once again blown off, the body stopped a few feet away.

Thinking they had won, the bandits released a sigh in relief.

But the body resumed it's walk towards them, headless now.

The bandits with bladed weapons charged. Each one making their own killing blows to the body, but it was unfazed.

One moved in, she was ready to stab where his heart was. Thrusting her sword in to the hilt, she smiled triumphantly. In a quick flash, the body had grabbed her arms. Her eyes widened in fear.

"W-Wait!" She yelled, before it twisted her arms in an unnatural way. She screamed in agony, the body then grabbed her shoulders. "PLEASE!" It forcefully pulled her close, the sword's hilt going through her own body.

"NO!" A male bandit yelled, running towards the body's right side. He jumped into the air, before bringing his scimitar down onto the body. His blade nearly cleaved the body in two. But it quickly regenerated with his blade inside of it, becoming stuck in the stomach region. Trying to yank his scimitar out, the body raised it's right arm and grabbed the man's neck. A thin blade extended from the palm, coming out in the back of the man's neck.

Dropping the man, and pushing the dead female bandit off, the body then pulled the sword and scimitar out. In a blink of an eye, it expertly threw them towards the Arrogant Bandit. The two weapons pierced both his arms, shattering his Aura, pinning him to a tree.

"AHHH!" A male bandit yelled while charging the body, dual wielding daggers. He made several slashes, but he only slashed air. The body had seemingly disappeared. He then felt immense pain in his chest as his Aura failed, he looked down. A hand was protruding from his chest, holding his heart. The hand then retracted back out of his body, still holding his heart.

Tossing the heart up and down as if it was ball, the body then threw it towards the charging female bandit. As the heart collided with her face, she accidentally let go of her short sword. Recoiling in disgust, she started to wipe her face clean of blood. Looking back for her sword, the body was standing right in front of her. She didn't even hear it move. It quickly grabbed her head and snapped it.

Bullets started to penetrate the body.

"KEEP FIRING!"

The body raised it's left arm, making a finger gun. Aiming it's finger gun, it then 'fired.' A long thin strand of wire came out, this of course could not be seen by the bandits. With a maximum distance of twenty feet before it drooped, it was enough to reach the seven bandits. The thin strand pierced one bandit's head before retracting back into the body's finger gun. He was a bit surprised that it was able to pierce an Aura so easily. Repeating this process, the other six were killed within a minute.

The body then turned towards the Arrogant Bandit, who in response, started to sweat profusely. Walking up to the pinned bandit, the body had continued it's regeneration. Standing in front of the bandit, the T-2000 was now fully regenerated.

"W-What do y-you want?!" The bandit yelled, whimpering now.

The T-2000 responded by raising his right hand to the bandit's forehead. Morphing wires from the palm, which penetrated the bandit's head, he then started to receive new information.

**Updating Geographical Data... Updating Cultural Data... Updating Species Data...**

_"Branwen Tribe, Raven Branwen. Interesting..." _

Removing his wires from the now brain dead bandit, he looked around. Spotting his broken headphones, the result of his head being blown apart. He looked down to see the Walkman had miraculously survived.

_"What will she do now."_

He turned around to face the child, who was still on the ground. Her eyes were wide open, she was trembling. He started to walk in her direction, making her become even more fearful.

It was as if all the sounds of the world disappeared, his footsteps boomed and echoed in her ears.

He moved in slow motion, yet covered the distance between them in seconds.

Was he going to kill her now?

_"Why..." _She thought, staring at him.

He was now close...

And he walked past her...

She turned her head around, watching him walk away. Looking back at the dead bodies, she then heard a howl nearby. Quickly getting up, she ran towards the man, matching his steps now.

Looking up to the back of his head, she did find some small comfort in his presence. Any other person would call him a monster, and they wouldn't be wrong. But she somehow felt safe in the presence of a monster.

_"What are you?" _

* * *

**Author's Notes: Still working on the next chapters for Eradicator and A New Frontier. **


End file.
